


friends don't lie

by xunise (orphan_account)



Series: afterdark [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dark Magic, Death, Evil Plans, F/F, Murder, Supernatural Elements, Vampire!Vivi, evil! vivi, hunger, vampire, vivi is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xunise
Summary: vivi feeds on those who are weak.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi
Series: afterdark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613632
Kudos: 13





	friends don't lie

**Author's Note:**

> :)

vivi was a liar. 

she lied about anything, even small things. 

once she lied about her father dying. she got what she wanted (attention) and then she moved, and everyone missed her. they begged and begged to contact her, asking for her number and email and kakao, and even hyunjin, the sporty-popular  _ oh my god shes so attractive _ IT GIRL of the school, kim hyunjin, asked to keep in touch. 

vivi knew her power. and she abused it. 

and now, her girlfriend, no “ex-girlfriend”, haseul, was crying on her legs, tugging on her sleeve, begging, just begging her to stay. she  _ loved _ her, big fat l worded her, needed her,  _ who else was going to steady her, love her? _

vivi didn’t care. she never did. haseul was like the rest, annoying, useless, a  _ play thing _ . 

“my god, haseul, get off.” 

she shoved the girl aside and stood, looking down at the other, fake pity and sympathy finally leaving her expression, draining. an act. 

“you’re pathetic, don’t you know that? crying on my legs and begging kahei to stay. tch, pathetic.” 

haseul’s eyes widened, confused and hurt. this was so… unlike her. vivi was a soft and caring girl, she loved haseul, cherished her. why was she suddenly so…

“...cold?” haseul asked, tears flowing down her face. “vivi… what’s  _ wrong _ with you?”

vivi chuckled, hand coming up to her hand to smooth it out, and she looked down at haseul, cold, empty eyes, drained of personality. it was as if she was a shell, the skin a snake shed, something else, no longer raw, just… 

“evil? oh baby, don’t you know?” 

vivi bent down to haseul level and slowly caressed her cheek in a falsely loving way. 

“i always, always tender my meat before i ravish it.” 

haseul froze, eyes even wider than vivi could think was possible. 

“...i- what?” 

vivi smirked, eyes suddenly a vicious, deadly dark red. she snarled, teeth predatory and sharp, stepping a foot closer to where she shoved haseul. 

haseul shook and began to blubber, shaking away from vivi. what the  _ FUCK _ was she? 

“oh darling,” vivi began, laughing cruelly, hand grasping haseul’s shirt and pulling her close to her face, snarling, drooling hungry. 

“bon appetit, baby.” 

++++

vivi leaned against the coloumn of the school’s entrance, humming quietly to herself. she was watching sooyoung, the student body president and everyone’s girl crush. 

one of sooyoung’s friends locked eyes with vivi and pointed in her direction, whispering to sooyoung, and sooyoung turned, meeting vivi’s gaze. 

vivi pretended to be shy and forced her cheeks to blush a soft red, turning her gaze to the floor and fiddling with her fingers. 

when she looked up again, sooyoung was giving her a light smile, and she shyly smiled back, watching as her and her friend group walked inside the building, expressive. 

once they were gone, vivi licked her lips, and began formulating a plan to satisfy her hunger, and feed on her new prey. 

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3 this was suuuper fun to write, please send ur thoughts n criticism.


End file.
